


Banana Tree Romance

by merrythoughts, ReallyMissCoffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, Cute Isaac, Drinking, Feel-good, First Dates, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Oblivious Scott, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrythoughts/pseuds/merrythoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyMissCoffee/pseuds/ReallyMissCoffee
Summary: Scott screws up his face. He's got no problem with not-straight sexualities, but he knows who and what he is. "I like girls, Stiles. You know that.""You couldalsolike boys - maybe one pretty boy in particular, if that's your thing."While Scott still thinks Isaac is pretty (for a guy), that's not what he's thinking about--
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Banana Tree Romance

**Author's Note:**

> We also love Scisaac and finally decided to write this dumbass cute one-shot. Feels weird, but ya know, sometimes ya need cute. 💖
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : This is another merrythoughts & ReallyMissCoffee production. In case you don't know us, just a heads up: this is written first and foremost as an alternating roleplay between us which doesn't necessarily translate smoothly into an easily digestible or traditional fic format.
> 
> At times the flow can be jarring - we know - but please forgo any constructive criticism regarding the format. We are choosing to share our work and if you like it, you like it, if not, press the back button and try something else as we have no interest in attempting to fic-ify our stories and cut down on the introspection/words etc. Thanks! 🙂

Working as a produce-slash-grocery clerk isn't very glamorous, but it's the job Scott McCall's had since he was sixteen. His friends and him graduated a month ago, and given the size of Beacon Hills' graduating class, the party was as good as it could be. Not that Scott is much of a partier, but he loves hanging out with his friends and both Stiles and Lydia are moving away come Fall for school, so Scott is gonna make sure he goes to wherever the hell Stiles drags them off too. This past Easter they even did their own lame Easter egg hunt courtesy of Stiles... But turns out it was with chocolates and most of the candy melted by the time it was found, but that's not the point.

But making memories and having fun is what he's supposed to be doing right now, right? Too bad the evening shift sucks and that's what he's been working for three weeks in a row now since the other guy who was doing it previously skipped town. There's also an issue of seniority. Even though Scott's been here for two years (practically a feat for a part-time workers), there's older dudes who've made Greg Grocers their life. _Lifers_. That's what they're called. Now _that's_ a scary thought. Maybe Scott doesn't know what he wants to do yet, but he sure as hell isn't staying here for life.

It's on a Tuesday that, after clocking in, Scott spots a new cashier. Unfortunately, this is actually exciting news because this one is hopefully replacing Rolanda who's an old bag. She's been the one keeping him company, or rather whenever she can she drones on and on about how she doesn't like her granddaughter's boyfriend and it's kind of a one sided conversation. Poking his head around the corner of an aisle, Scott gets a better look.

First observation: it's a guy, and Scott isn't a sexist, it's just that most cashiers here are females. It's a younger guy too, maybe around his age? Cool. But the guy is tall and lanky and has a mop of dirty blonde curly hair, bright big eyes, lips that-- he honestly looks like some Greek statue. Scott didn't know guys could look so pretty while wearing the store apron and classic black dress pants and black collared shirt, but here's the proof. 

The only thought that goes through Scott's mind is that he probably needs to get laid if he's thinking that a guy can be pretty, but he's never been that good at a one night stand thing and after Allison... He's just not rushing into trying to find another girlfriend.

Later, when the store is dead, he does go up and introduce himself and learns that the guy is named Isaac and will indeed be taking over for Rolanda. Sweet! From that night on, Scott tries to help out the newbie whenever he can because hey, he's a nice guy, and if they'll be working together, they might as well get along.

Two weeks later and Scott considers Isaac a 'work friend' and evening shifts don't suck quite as much when he can go talk with Isaac and hang out on their breaks.

* * *

This isn't exactly where Isaac had expected to be when he hit 19, but every time he begins to feel bitter about it, he reminds himself that it could definitely be worse. He's _lived_ that "worse" and as God as his witness, he's never going back to it. 

Once, a long time ago, Isaac had wanted to be any number of things. A firefighter, a cop, a fashion designer, a vet, a doctor - anything that his brother, Camden, could have possibly suggested to him. He'd even wanted to be in the military, though that had mostly been due to Camden signing up for it. Isaac had been proud, had spent a good year wanting to do nothing but _be_ that same soldier.

Until a letter in the mail signed by the government. Then his dad had started to drink, and the rest had been a mess of abuse, of lies, of turtlenecks and long-shirts in the summer, and the beginning of Isaac's fear of tight spaces and freezing cold. Sometimes he wonders if he'd still be there now had it not been for his dad drinking one too many drinks when Isaac had turned sixteen. One bad decision, an oncoming truck, and a state-burial for his father had ended _that_ torture, and Isaac had been sent to live with an uncle who honestly couldn't have cared less about him. 

But he's not under his uncle's thumb anymore. He'd finished high school a year later than everyone else, but it doesn't matter. Two years of scrimping and saving, and working odd jobs on his own, and Isaac had had enough to _finally_ move back. Yeah, Beacon Hills doesn't really hold the best memories for him, but despite everything, it's still home. He finds a shitty apartment and - though it takes him two weeks of looking - he finally finds a job at a grocery store. It's not glamorous work, but Isaac likes the idea of being able to afford a better apartment someday.

The job isn't that difficult. Yeah, he has to interact with people, but he knows how to be charming if he needs to be. All it takes is a few small smiles for the shy ones, and friendlier laughs for the extroverts, and the social interaction goes well. He handles angry customers so well that he covers for a few of his co-workers, because if there's one thing that Isaac understands, it's how to field anger. By comparison, the old idiots who are pissed over old coupons not working are a breeze.

Which is why Isaac's not really expecting the switch up. One moment he's working primarily afternoons, and the next, he's offered the night shift. It offers a bit of a pay raise supposedly, but the conditions are less than ideal. Still... he _does_ like the idea of being around fewer people, and it's not like he's about to fight anyone for the _honor_ of working days. So, he agrees.

When Isaac goes to work that first night, he's expecting a long, somewhat-boring shift filled with solitude and some time on his phone. What he's _not_ expecting is to catch some guy staring at him from behind the corner of an aisle no more than ten minutes into his shift. Isaac doesn't let on that he'd seen the guy, but it's kind of hard not to be amused by how horribly unsubtle the dude is. 

Isaac doesn't say anything, and he's expecting that to be it. So, when the night lulls down and Isaac gets a break scanning items, he's not really expecting anyone to come over. Which is why, when he looks up from the cash drawer a few minutes after his last customer had left, he's not expecting to see the Creeper standing right in front of him. He jumps, he curses, and it startles a laugh out of the both of them, and that's... kind of the beginning of it all.

Scott McCall, as it turns out, is not actually a creeper. He's just awkward. He's friendly and exuberant in the way that Isaac's only ever seen in small dogs before, and the excitement that he brings to every conversation is kind of infectious. While Isaac starts out a little guarded, he soon begins to relax into the kind of casual conversations he has with the guy. Scott's nice, he's helpful, and it's nice to have someone to be around who isn't trying to overshadow him constantly.

Plus... the guy's cute. Isaac's not blind. Scott has a sort of boyish charm to him, especially with the slight tilt to his jaw. He has a nice smile, his eyes are warm, and while Isaac can't really make out much past the store uniform, he's pretty sure that Scott's at least a little built. 

So sue him. It's been awhile since Isaac's had some eye candy in his life. A little appreciation never hurt anyone. 

* * *

Friends make work a lot more tolerable, so of course Scott tries to hang out with Isaac as much as he can. On his breaks, when it's dead in the store, when he's filling the impulse banana tree display by the tills. If Scott's done his work he'll help bag for Isaac. Scott tries to get to know the guy because that what you do with new friends. Emphasis on the _tries,_ however _,_ because Isaac gets a little vague whenever Scott asks him personal questions. 

But it's okay, it's fine. Scott doesn't push it. If Isaac is shy or doesn't want to open up, Scott's more than capable of talking enough for both of them. He's got years of being Stiles' best friend, after all. And maybe Scott listens more with Stiles, but they already have something in common - Isaac and him both work at Greg's Grocer and they can commiserate together about grumpy customers and the fact that there's no reason to stay open 'til 11 pm and yet here they are. Stuff like that. 

It's about a month later that Stiles finally meets Isaac after he stops by for some snacks and... okay, it doesn't go the best, but Stiles has always been super protective of him and a little distrustful of strangers. But it's not _just_ Stiles who shows some attitude. Surprisingly, Isaac holds his ground in the face of Stiles' snarky comments and gives it right back...

Which okay, Scott's aware that Isaac's got a bit of sarcastic asshole in him, but he'd not expected it to be unleashed at Stiles (which Stiles _did_ deserve, Scott can admit, but Stiles is also able to handle it).

Thankfully the two of them don't go at it, but now Stiles has a face to go with the name.

And as awkward as it is for his best friend to not like his newest friend, Stiles will get used to Isaac. Stiles mostly just rags on Isaac which can get annoying, but everyone's entitled to their own opinion, and if Stiles thinks Isaac looks like a male model reject that was too hipster to make it, that's Stiles' opinion. It doesn't stop Scott from continuing to be Isaac's friend. He likes Isaac and it's easy to talk to him about whatever happens to be on his mind.

They eventually swap numbers and start texting too. Not _a lot,_ but every now and then. Scott's been friends with Stiles for his entire life and Lydia since junior high, so having a new friend is fun and he figures that there's no reason to _not_ hang out with Isaac on a day off. You know, if they happen to line up or whatever. 

A week later they do, and he invites Isaac over for a movie. For the first ten minutes, it's weird to see Isaac outside of work and next to him on the lumpy couch in his living room, but Scott eventually relaxes. It's fun. And he gets to hear Isaac laugh more which he definitely likes. By the end of the night, Scott's convinced that they can actually be friends outside of work too. Good to know.

When Scott's mom meets Isaac she really takes to him. Invites him over for dinner which is a little weird, but whatever. Scott would rather have his mom like his friends than not, even if it means they have mac 'n cheese casserole with her the next week. Isaac is really polite and sweet and his mom is thrilled.

Stiles' teasing doesn't let up and it even takes a bizarre turn one day when he accuses Scott of having a crush on Isaac. Which no. Nope. No way. 

"I'm not gay," Scott points out.

"Maybe you're bi," Stiles retorts as he turns the corner, driving his beat-up Jeep to Greg's in order to drop Scott off. 

Scott screws up his face. He's got no problem with not-straight sexualities, but he knows who and what he is. "I like girls, Stiles. You know that." 

"You could _also_ like boys - maybe one pretty boy in particular, if that's your thing."

While Scott still thinks Isaac is pretty (for a guy), that's not what he's thinking about--

"Don't you think I'd tell you if I did?" Scott asks, a little hurt. "I joined the GSA with you, man. Went to those clubs. Tried to be your wingman. I think I'd know if I liked dudes."

Stiles gives a theatrical sigh as he pulls up to Greg's and parks. "Yeah, okay," he finally relents, but doesn't sound overly convincing..

Scott shoots Stiles an annoyed look before scrambling out. He knows Isaac works tonight, but just to prove that he can, Scott doesn't go out of his way to say hi first. Instead, he's responsible and checks with Corey, the guy he's relieving, and he gets his to-do list for the night. 

* * *

Isaac is used to working shitty jobs and having strained relationships with his co-workers. It's kind of the mark of working in retail, but Isaac is good at it; he's not bothered by irate or stupid customers, and he's good at diffusing rough situations. But despite all of his preparations, despite everything he'd expected, he hadn't anticipated _Scott_. 

Despite the creepy, half-stalker introduction, it turns out that Scott is actually pretty cool. He's funny and kind, and despite Isaac's initial suspicion, it doesn't take long for him to relax into the idea that Scott is just earnest and genuine, which is a rarity. He's got a good sense of humor, and he's not put off by Isaac's occasional awkwardness. He's not put off when Isaac's a bit of a dick either, even though he doesn't actually _mean_ to be with Scott. Sarcasm has always been his default, but either Scott doesn't know it's sarcasm when Isaac jokes around sometimes, or he's fine with it.

It turns out that having a kind of friend at work winds up being really cool. It lessens some of the stress, makes dealing with shitty customers easier, and Scott goes out of his way sometimes to help out. 

Then Isaac meets Scott's best friend, and things get a little... muddy. Isaac isn't sure he likes the guy; he's known guys like Stiles, who flaunt around and embrace zaniness while still being sharp as a tack. Isaac is fine meeting him at first, but it doesn't take long to realize he's being dragged through the proverbial wringer. Stiles is sarcastic, but in a casual way that Scott _clearly_ isn't seeing, but Isaac does, and he winds up giving as good as he gets. 

Isaac isn't sure he _likes_ Stiles. (In fact he's pretty sure he doesn't). But Scott does, and so Isaac doesn't take it any further than he should. One look at Scott is enough for him to see the slight distress there, and Isaac doesn't actually want to _hurt_ Scott, so he backs off a little. 

The result is that Scott eventually asks to exchange numbers, and Isaac thanks any higher power that might exist that he's finally making enough to pay off a phone bill regularly. He doesn't think anything of it, but it _is_ nice to have someone he can talk to.

And then, out of the blue one day, after stocking the banana tree in front of the cash, Scott asks him if he wants to come over to see a movie. Isaac is stunned initially, because he'd half-settled into the idea that Scott was one of those guys who could appreciate a dude from afar but never _do_ anything about it. But Scott looks so earnest, so hopeful, that Isaac says yes before he realizes what he's done.

A part of him expects it to be awkward. He certainly agonizes over what to wear for a good hour before he goes over, but Scott is nothing if not welcoming. He _definitely_ spends a lot of time staring at Isaac, which has taken on a slightly different connotation now, and while it takes Isaac a little time to warm up, eventually he settles down and starts to enjoy himself. And it's during a funny part of the movie where Isaac can't help but laugh that he looks over and finds Scott practically beaming at him. Isaac feels a funny little twist in his stomach, something that feels good.

He's a _little_ more nervous when Scott's mom stops by Greg's one day to drop off some lunch and wants to talk to him. Isaac, thrown, is polite. He's never really known how to deal with _moms_ , but Melissa is a sweet woman and he can totally see where Scott gets his kindness from. She's a little more quick-witted, but it just gives Isaac an in, and when she invites him over to dinner later, he's nervous, but he still accepts.

It's been forever since he's had _any_ kind of home-cooked meal, and so when he shows up and honestly can't stop thanking her for the invitation, he's not even being sarcastic. Scott looks a little bemused, but Isaac doesn't explain himself. He just fields the awkwardness of dealing with his friend's mom, and then the awkwardness that comes when he realizes that a) there _is_ no awkwardness with Melissa, and b) Scott's more like a crush now. Which makes sense. Going out with someone even unofficially _does_ work better when there are feelings involved.

They fall into a kind of routine, where Scott almost always goes over to Isaac first thing when he arrives at work. They talk until Scott has to go and restock, or a customer comes by, but it always puts a bit of a spring in Isaac's step. He knows that dating someone you work with is kind of a dumb idea, but he's also _pretty_ sure that Scott is a guy who thrives on the least drama possible. 

Which is why, a few days later, when Isaac sees Scott walk in and then _not_ stop by his cash, he pauses, frowning to himself. There's a quick flicker of anxiety that spikes, but he shoves it away. His issues don't belong to anyone but him, and he's been working on the whole _abandonment_ thing. It's not something he wants anyone else to know. Still, he gives Scott some time to come around, but when he hasn't in ten minutes, Isaac begins to let it go. 

Then he catches sight of the banana tree outside of his cash, and how sparse it is, and... fuck it. Maybe it's wrong, but he still pulls out his phone and hesitantly shoots Scott off a quick text.

_Hey man. Just FYI, tree's looking a little bare. Better come fill it up before the monkeys get hangry._

* * *

Maybe it's stupid, but Stiles' accusation? The questions? It shakes Scott up. He's trying to figure out _why_ Stiles could possibly think that he has a crush on Isaac. Everything that he's done with Isaac, Scott's done with Stiles too. It's not like watching a movie or eating with his mom is a big deal. Because it's not. And it makes sense that they talk and hang out, they work at the same place and they're around each other.

He _doesn't_ have a crush on Isaac Lahey and Scott _isn't_ gay or bi. There's nothing wrong with Isaac and there's certainly nothing wrong with being like that... It's just, he's not. Scott likes the ladies. He always has. Just because he's single and just because he happens to think Isaac is pretty? It doesn't _mean_ anything.

They've never talked about uh, sexual orientations or whatever (because it doesn't _matter_ ), but Scott's pretty sure that Isaac _isn't_ straight. Scott's been around Stiles' bisexual ass long enough to recognize the signs. Plus, Isaac legit has _fashion sense_. Not that it matters because, yeah. Isaac can do whatever, like whoever. It doesn't bother Scott. At all. Nope.

When Isaac's text comes, Scott pushes all his earlier stress away and he loads up a cart with boxes of bananas and heads to the infamous banana tree. It's not _really_ a tree, but just a display stand that's circular in nature with three levels, the widest at the bottom, so when it's full of bananas, it kinda looks like a tree. He wheels the cart over and when he sees the familiar tall form of Isaac, Scott breaks out into a grin.

He pushes the cart to the side of the display stand, and after a quick glance around to ensure no customers are nearing the check stand, he turns to Isaac. 

"Hey," Scott greets. "How are you? Looks like it'll be a slow night tonight."

* * *

At first, Isaac's not sure he's done the right thing. Yes, this _is_ part of Scott's job, but Scott could have been avoiding him for a reason. Texting him might seem a little too forward or, worse, needy, and Isaac's all set to re-group and do his damn job. 

But then he glances up after his last customer makes her way through and he sees Scott walking over with a cart of banana boxes piled high. A small flicker of relief slides through Isaac's chest, because when he makes a point to meet Scott's eyes, he doesn't see anything malicious or nervous there. Scott looks as open as he ever does, and Isaac inwardly kicks himself for being paranoid. He'll watch that in the future.

Isaac takes a second to look around, making sure that no one is coming to the till just yet. To his relief, the store looks kind of dead, and so when Scott pipes up, Isaac nods immediately in agreement. they've had a few slow nights here and there, and those nights are usually the ones where one of them will help the other out with something.

"Yeah. Haven't had more than four people come by so far," Isaac says conversationally. He turns to face Scott and leans slightly against the conveyor belt, giving his legs a bit of a break. "But I'm fine. Saw you come in, but there was a customer coming over, and so I just figured I'd say hi once you were settled in. You doing okay?"

* * *

Isaac looks good, but the guy always does, even if it's just the stupid work apron and boring black pants and shirt combo. Scott's apron is darker green because he's working in produce and produce means green (whereas the Deli wear's dark purple aprons for some reason). 

When Isaac last came over to his place, he was wearing a damn scarf as an accessory, but somehow it had worked? At the time, Scott thought that the ensemble would be something Allison would have liked.

Despite no one really being around - managers and customers - Scott starts busying himself organizing his banana tree. His eyes look over the meager pickings, deciding if the bananas that _are_ there are sellable. Scott's still looking at Isaac, catching his bright eyes and the easy-going posture he adopts. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I'm good," Scott answers as he opens a box and begins pulling out bunches of bananas. While he starts placing them on the bottom level, Scott's eyes flick up at Isaac. Stiles' earlier comments wash away. He's not stressed about it. "My mom's working tonight," Scott suddenly volunteers. "You wanna come over after? Or we could go to your place?"

Given that they both get off at 11, he knows that they don't go to sleep for a few hours after becoming free. It's hard to wind down after working, and given that neither one of them works early, staying up late works for them. Stiles and he do it sometimes, so why not Isaac?

* * *

It's nice, being able to just have someone to talk to, even if he and Scott usually wind up talking about work. It's nice to have a friendly face at work, especially one who Isaac can text whenever. And as Isaac watches Scott start to unbox the bananas but still sneak him little glances, he feels a little warmer, a little more settled. 

Isaac's _pretty_ sure the movie thing had been a sort of date thing, but maybe not an official one. He's been out with a few guys and girls before who wanted kind of a trial run, and given how readily Scott had been okay with Isaac coming to meet his mother, he's assuming he'd passed the unspoken test. Sure, the pseudo-date had been a little... unconventional, but maybe that's just Scott.

Isaac remembers how he'd been when he'd first come out, even if it hadn't been his choice. He remembers how careful he'd been, how hard he'd tried to field dudes before asking if they wanted to go out sometime. He's assuming it's the same here. Plus... Scott's just too earnest to push. He's cute, he's excitable, and he's friendly. Isaac doesn't mind the slow-approach.

Which is why he's as shocked as he is when Scott just up and extends the offer to come over that night, because his _mom_ is working late. At first, Isaac just stares, because that's just jumping from zero to sixty in a second flat. But the more he looks at Scott, the more he sees the hope in his eyes, and the easygoing smile, and Isaac's surprise fades into a smaller smile of his own.

Yeah, Scott's weird. He's got a strange way of doing things, but Isaac's into it. 

"Yeah, that sounds great. We can go to your place, if that's cool," he says. "My place is a bit of a dump right now, and I don't think you'd respect me in the morning if you tripped over a garbage can."

Isaac's smile is easygoing, even if the _last_ thing he wants is to have Scott come over to his place. After being in Scott's house, he isn't sure he could handle the pity or the questions, so this seems safer. 

* * *

What does it matter if they hang out at 2 in the afternoon or around midnight? From getting to know Isaac - but not not asking super personal questions - Scott now knows that Isaac also is a bit of a night owl. While Scott doesn't stay up as late as Stiles can push it, he won't be thinking about bed until 2 or so. Of course his mom doesn't love his schedule (as it looks like he's just a lazy teenager), but that's what happens when you work evenings all the time! Your whole day gets shifted later, which his mom ultimately understands given her shift work.

Yeah, it strikes Scott that if he were to tell Stiles about this, Stiles would go for some ruthless teasing because that's how Stiles is... But it's not as if Scott tells Stiles everything anyway. He doesn't need to let Stiles know about Isaac coming over tonight.

Not that he has anything to hide because nothing's happening! It's just two guys hanging out and watching a movie. No big deal. He wouldn't invite anyone over if his mom was home because she needs her beauty rest. 

Thankfully Isaac doesn't seem weirded out by it, and while Scott is curious about where Isaac lives, he's not going to push. If Isaac thinks his place is shitty, Scott can respect it (plus he'd not given Isaac notice anyway). But Isaac seems to think of this as a potential sleepover thing because he mentions the morning? Huh.

Isaac's smile is also bright and Scott supposes that given the late hour it would make sense. He doesn't think his mom would mind either if Isaac crashed on the couch or the spare bedroom even. 

"My place then," Scott agrees with a flash of a grin. "And I think if I lived alone I'd probably be pretty messy. I know most people think all of us fresh adults wanna move out as soon as we can, but not me." Realizing how that might sound, Scott quickly amends. "At least not yet, you know? Not that I'm some momma's boy."

Although maybe he is?

* * *

This is one of the reasons that Isaac likes Scott. Even when he's in over his head, or out of his depth, he's still a good guy. Maybe Isaac picking the option he had, had been enough to throw Scott, but he bounces back just like that, immediately excited again and smiling like he's actually looking forward to tonight. 

Not that Isaac can blame him. He's not sure what to expect, because Scott's been a little difficult to predict so far, but even if all they do is sit around and watch another movie before Isaac winds up going back home, that's fine by him. He likes Scott's house, and he likes _Scott_ , so it's a win-win.

Still, there's something about Scott hastening to explain that he's not a 'momma's boy' that gets Isaac grinning. He chuckles under his breath, ducking his head a little like he's trying to hide his laugh, but it's not something he's fully conscious about. So sue him, Scott's funny and earnest, and Isaac likes him. 

"It's okay," he says, belatedly offering a little reassurance to keep Scott from getting more awkward. "If I had a mom like Melissa, I'd probably be a momma's boy, so even if you are, your secret's safe with me. She's pretty awesome."

Isaac turns just a little to get a better look at Scott, watching the way his arms flex a little as he tries to arrange one of the banana bunches just right. "You wanna take some food back to your place, or watch a movie or something? You didn't say when you'd like me to head back to my place."

* * *

While Scott thinks that it would be pretty fun to live on his own, he can't imagine just ditching his mom. It's been just the two of them for well, almost his entire life. It's what he's used to, after all. Of course at some point he'd like to. It's one of those rites of passages. And while Scott could maybe afford something _now,_ he's not in a big rush. He's only eighteen. He has time. But he should probably start saving. 

Scott can't imagine what kind of place Isaac would live in. Maybe it's the bad part of town? Or with shitty roommates? Or maybe Isaac is really messy? Somehow Scott doesn't think that's it because Isaac doesn't seem like the type. Scott's a little messy, but he's not terrible... although his mom making him clean is probably why.

Which brings Scott to wondering if Isaac thinks he's a momma's boy, but Scott doesn't think so, because Isaac smiles and laughs quietly (although Isaac _also_ does that thing where he kinda ducks his head down like he's shy). 

Thankfully Isaac doesn't think he is, and Scott relaxes some. He breaks out into a smile at the stuff Isaac says about his mom. Isaac is totally right, his mom is awesome. Occasionally she gets a little overprotective, but she's definitely more relaxed and chill than a lot of parents that Scott hears about. As much as he may wanna just talk and look at Isaac, Scott keeps his hands busy with filling up the banana tree.

"We can pick up some snacks," Scott replies. The one perk of working at a grocery store is the availability of picking up anything and everything food-wise when you want it. "And there's no rush on you heading home. You can stay over-- if you're okay with that?"

* * *

It's not his most subtle question, but Isaac isn't sure that Scott picks up on it. Or... maybe he does, and he's just _that_ smooth. It's kind of nice not knowing for sure, because while Isaac _is_ being a little obvious, he's not trying to be overtly flirty with it, because it means they can just do whatever the hell they want. There's no pressure. Scott's just a nice person, and even if this _was_ just friendly and hanging out, Isaac thinks he'd be thrilled with that too. 

Anyone who remembers him from before his dad's death usually does their best to avoid eye contact. Most of the kids in the high school have moved on by now, and those that haven't ignore him like the plague. Scott is one of the only people who talks to Isaac voluntarily. At least... one of the only people his age. Isaac's got the market cornered on little old ladies and almost-cougars who smile at him and adjust their shirts 'subtly' at him in the lineup. Having someone like Scott is nice.

The only thing that Isaac _gets_ from Scott's answer is that he's a little hesitant about asking Isaac to stay the night, but that's to be expected. Hell, Isaac's a little nervous about it too. But he likes Scott, and it _will_ be late when they're done doing whatever. 

"If you're sure that Melissa wouldn't kick me out at four in the morning, you've got yourself a deal," Isaac teases back, offering Scott a small, coy smile. It's there for a second before it fades, because Isaac catches movement out of the corner of his eye - an older woman steadily meandering her way towards the till. He sighs, but work is work.

"If you're not busy on your break, you can eat with me, by the way," he says, watching Scott load up the banana tree. He's going to get Pavlovian about that before much longer, he's sure. "Say around eight? But if not, I'll meet you at your station and we can go on a snack run."

* * *

The longer Scott thinks about it, the more it makes sense for Isaac to just say over. Sending Isaac home at two or three in the morning would be weird, and if it was Stiles, Scott knows he'd stay over, and Isaac is just a friend. He'd already cleared it with his mom anyway (at least about Isaac possibly coming over and he can just shoot her a text to let her know that he'll be staying over too).

Totally not a big deal.

Besides, if Isaac's not straight, he probably has some form of gaydar or whatever and would already know that Scott's straight. Plus, Scott's mentioned ex- _girlfriends_. So, yeah. He's pretty sure that they're on the same page.

That is, until Isaac gives him a _different_ kind of smile, one that Scott's not quite sure about. It doesn't last because apparently Isaac spots a customer rolling up and their brief conversation is signaled to an end. Scott stays, but devotes almost all his concentration on the task at hand - moving bananas from their box to the stand. But he also listens to Isaac small talk with the older woman, and it's honestly cute because she's so short compared to him and she's calling Isaac a _gentle giant_ which Scott is going to bring up later (if he remembers).

On their break, they each load up a hand basket with an assortment of snacks - chips and dip, beef jerky, licorice and some assorted chocolate bars. It doesn't seem strange at all that they're technically shopping together. Isaac insists on paying for the food because Scott is hosting and Carol, the other evening cashier, just rolls her eyes at their food choices. 

Carol doesn't matter because she'll be leaving at 9 and then it's just Isaac left. Usually after ten it's only random stragglers and Scott will have most of his work done so he'll hang around and talk with Isaac.

After the store is closed up, they leave together, each of them carrying a bag of the prized junk food. Scott's house is only about a ten minute walk so it's not bad.

"I really need to get a car," Scott says conversationally, "but I think I'd rather get a motor bike. Nothin' fancy - couldn't afford it - but yeah, I guess it's not as practical or whatever."

* * *

The more time that Isaac spends with Scott, the more relieved he is that they'd stumbled across one another. Isaac's used to dead-end jobs, thankless retail, and inter-personal drama between employees. He's used to cliques, and management, and being screwed over. Work has always been for work, not for enjoyment. So, having a workplace he prefers being at compared to his own apartment is still kind of new. It's a good feeling, though, especially when he and Scott get to spend some time together. 

Scott has a way of bringing Isaac out of his shell and casting any kind of bad moods aside. He's enthusiastic and upbeat, and he makes ridiculous things sound like a good idea. Namely the snacks. Isaac's pretty sure that Carol will never look at him the same way again when she sees how many bags of chips they bring to the counter, but he can't even be that bothered.

Work goes smoothly. It's a slow night and Isaac and Scott spend the last hour or so mostly chatting between them. When the shift's over with, Isaac gathers what few belongings he can and he meets Scott outside. He'd taken a cab to get to work that morning, and usually he misses having more reliable modes of transportation, but being able to walk back with Scott without worrying about a car in the parking lot is just... nice.

It's the mention of a motor-bike that gets Isaac's attention as they walk down the wider sidewalk. He glances at Scott with thinly-veiled interest.

"You'd want a motor bike? Really? I wouldn't have pegged you for that." Scott seems more like the type of guy to ride a real bike, or to adopt some old car with sentimental value. Isaac's pleasantly surprised. 

"I used to have one back in L.A. I lived there for a few years," he adds in vague explanation. "It wasn't anything special. Got from point A to point B, but I liked it. It's a great feeling, driving one of them; maybe you can save up for one?"

* * *

It's just something that comes out - the fact that he wants a bike. The thing is, it's always been pretty easy to talk to Isaac and just share whatever happens to pop up in his head. It's definitely something Scott appreciates because he's never been great at filtering himself. It's almost like what he has with Stiles, but Scott can't even remember getting to this point because he's been friends with Stiles for so long and it _always_ felt like they've been this comfortable.

It's only really now, after getting to know Isaac, that Scott's even thinking about this kind of stuff at all. It's not that Scott feels completely comfortable talking to Isaac, more like it's just _easy_ to talk to the guy.

As they walk, the food in their bags crinkles and shifts. Because Isaac's taller and has longer legs, it's not as natural for them to go at the same pace. It's something they've already worked out with while walking around the store together, however. It's a compromise: Isaac needing to walk a little slower and Scott walking a little faster to even it out. It works.

To his surprise, Isaac _doesn't_ think the motor bike is a stupid idea at all. But what's cooler than that is Isaac sharing that he'd actually had one, apparently out in LA. Scott hadn't known about LA, and while that's pretty cool, the bike thing is much cooler.

"Man, really? That's awesome," Scott enthuses. "And yeah, I totally should. I want a dirt bike. You think I'd look good on one?" Scott's heard that some girls like guys with bikes.

* * *

Isaac wouldn't share that information with anyone else. Thus far, there are very few people who know where he'd been, and those who know _why_ he'd left don't want to know more. But Isaac feels like it's safe to tell Scott this much. Scott's never asked him about super-personal stuff before, and if Scott had seen him in high school back when Isaac had been sixteen, Isaac doesn't remember, and Scott's never said. Scott would have been a year below him anyway.

But it doesn't feel dangerous to tell Scott anything. He's easygoing enough that Isaac doesn't have to guard himself the way he has to around other people. Scott's just... a good guy. Genuinely. So, Isaac doesn't think twice about offering up a little information. If the way that Scott's eyes light up is any indication, he's thrilled to hear it, too. 

Isaac smiles despite himself. He even goes as far as to let out a small, amiable laugh, and reaches out to nudge Scott's shoulder with one of his hands. It's a fond little shove, not enough to even throw Scott off balance, but enough to be friendly.

"Yeah, of course you'd look good on one. I've seen you in a hoodie and old jeans, and you managed to pull that look off just fine," Isaac says, shooting Scott a quick grin. "You look good in anything. So, get a dirt bike and grab yourself a leather jacket if you _really_ want to look hot."

* * *

Scott's pretty sure chicks dig motorbikes. He thinks Allison would have liked it. Probably looked really good on it behind him even. Her long dark could be braided so it wouldn't get in the way, and she'd slip her arms around his waist, pressed close against him--

Not that it matters now because she's long gone and they're done and over with. Given the population of Beacon Hills, there's not a huge variety of eligible ladies either, but that's fine. Scott doesn't think he's exactly over Allison, and he's not trying to just jump into a relationship. He's fine. When he finds someone, he'll find someone. 

And while _he_ thinks he'd look good on the bike, hearing that Isaac happens to agree? It's a confidence boost that has Scott playfully elbowing Isaac. 

"A leather jacket, huh? I'll keep that in mind," Scott beams. Yeah, he could see himself in a leather jacket too. 

While walking the rest of the way back, Scott asks Isaac about the bike and it's a good talk. He actually feels more motivated to try and save for one. 

Once they're inside and their shoes off, they carry their bounty into the kitchen and unload it onto the counter. 

"You drink?" Scott suddenly asks. "My mom doesn't mind as long as I do it at home." Sure, they're underage, but it's not as if having a few shots is going to lead to some wild house party. 

* * *

It's been a long time since Isaac has had this - the easygoing back-and-forth of friendly conversation. Maybe he's not sure what this _is_ , but he's more than happy to have Scott walking home with him. Maybe it'll just be a movie night and they'll both wind up crashing, or maybe something else will happen. At this point, Isaac's fine with whatever winds up happening, so long as he doesn't lose this.

He and Scott keep talking on the way back to Scott's place. Scott asks him about jackets and bikes and Isaac laughs and promises to bring Scott some information on both of them tomorrow at work. But he does give Scott a brand of bike to look for, and the conversation on the way back to Scott's house is comfortable and relaxing.

Once they're inside, Isaac toes off his shoes. A part of him bemoans the fact that he hadn't thought to take a change of clothes with him, but he does at least unbutton a few buttons on his work shirt and ditch his apron to hang up on one of the kitchen chairs before following after Scott and setting the bags down on the counter.

Isaac's about to speak up, maybe to apologize about not having a change of clothes, or maybe to compliment Scott again on how good his house looks, but before he can, Scott interjects. Isaac's eyebrows lift at the question but it doesn't take him long to relax.

"Yeah, sometimes," he says. "I don't do it a lot, but at home after the rough days at work, occasionally. You sure that's okay, though? It's not really cheap..."

* * *

Scott doesn't drink all that often. Sometimes Stiles and he will play dumb drinking games while they play video games or if they watch stoner movies, but drink because they don't smoke weed. He tries to drink wine with his mom if she makes a nice dinner. Stuff like that. Scott went through a little stint of trying to drink his feelings away after Allison moved, but both Stiles and his mom had put a stop to that. Apparently drinking is supposed to be celebratory, not because he feels like shit. 

It's a little weird that they're both still in their work clothes, but they're at least free of their aprons, as Scott ditched his at work in his locker and Isaac hangs his up. Scott has the chance to run up to his room and change, but then Isaac might feel awkward, so he decides to embrace the work attire. Solidarity. Bros.

He doesn't plan on them getting wasted or anything, but why not have a drink or two? But only if Isaac is cool with it. 

"It's fine," Scott insists with a smile. "We can't get too drunk anyway 'cuz I'm gonna show you my favorite movie." Scott's mentioned it before - _Remember the Titans_ \- and he figures that tonight might as well be the night to tackle it. And because he honestly likes it, he doesn't want to get wasted.

He pours them two shots of rum, only wincing mildly at the warm burn down his throat. Scott's sure this is going to be a great night.

* * *

Drinking with Scott isn't what Isaac had expected, but he's into the idea. Honestly, just being able to chill out with Scott after a shift is great in ways that Isaac can't really put into words. It's just... relaxing. It's nice, knowing it's not just him going back to a shitty apartment with locks on the doors that only work because he'd installed them by hand. So, yeah, maybe Isaac's into the idea of vegging out with Scott, drinking and apparently watching movies with snacks. It sounds like a good night to him.

Smiling to himself, Isaac reaches out when Scott pours him a shot of rum. Isaac tips his head back and swallows it down, savoring the smoother burn of alcohol that probably doesn't find its way into bargain shelves. It tastes spiced and warm, and Isaac hums, feeling the warmth spread down practically into his fingertips. He reaches out, unloading one of the snack bags and then tips his head in the direction of the living room.

"I'm good for that. It's the football one, right? I remember you talking about it," Isaac says, gathering a few bags of chips into his arms and grabbing the dip with a twist of his wrist. Longer, maneuverable fingers come in handy sometimes. 

" _Remember the Titans_ , right? Sounds like a great way to wind down after work."

* * *

Unlike Stiles who has a rotating set of favorite movies, _Remember the Titans_ has always just stuck out as a well-rounded favorite for Scott. He's never even played football, but he would have liked to. Instead of football, he'd played lacrosse and at least that had some contact. Scott never was super amazing at it, but he got pretty good by his last year. He worked his ass off to make the team _and_ not suck. 

The coffee table in front of the couch allows them to spread out chips and dip and the various other snacks and candy that they didn't leave in the kitchen. Scott sets up the DVD and settles himself down on the couch next to Isaac. The couch has enough room for them to have some space between them, but Scott thinks it'd be weird to purposely sit far away from Isaac. 

The movie starts and Scott gives his few little comments here and there. They drink and munch and every once in a while Scott eyes Isaac to make sure he's not bored or thrown off by the wholehearted feel-good-ness of the movie. It's still crazy to Scott that racism is still happening today, that it takes so long to get over this stuff. While it's kinda disheartening, the fact that the team comes together is a highlight of the movie. 

"I could call you _Sunshine,_ " Scott pipes up after Ronnie Bass is introduced to the team and is teased for being from California with the nickname 'Sunshine'. "Blond hair, blue eyes. And we do live in California." 

* * *

Isaac's kind of glad for the alcohol in the end. It isn't that he'd needed it, or even that he'd been that nervous being here, but there's something to be said for the warmth settling into his bones and the lazier, relaxed feeling that comes from a good drink. It's not enough to get him drunk, but it's enough to make him feel warm. So, when Scott pops the movie in and sits down beside him, Isaac doesn't overthink the movie, the snacks, or how close Scott sits next to him. 

If this is a date, it's still nothing like one Isaac's ever been on before, but that's kind of cool. And if it isn't... well, Isaac's cool with finding a friend like Scott. He's _pretty_ sure that this is a date (because what kind of casual friend watches movies about football and racism) but he's not concerned with it. Isaac just enjoys the movie, eating a few gummy candies and attacking the chips and dip with the enthusiasm that only a teenager can.

The movie is actually really great. It's not that Isaac had _doubted_ Scott about it, but a feel good story about football and racism hadn't really seemed possible. But Isaac winds up liking the characters, and while the coach is a bit of a hard ass, he's a good man. Gerry's an ass, and Isaac and Scott _definitely_ have a good laugh about the ' _Who's your daddy, Gerry?_ thing, but by the time Sunshine is introduced and Scott speaks up, Isaac is invested enough to let out a small laugh.

"I think I could live with that," Isaac says, offering Scott a sidelong smile. "He seems cool. Though I definitely didn't handle nicknames like that well back at my old school. I should have, though," Isaac says, crunching a chip definitively. " _Sunshine_. Does that make you Petey?"

* * *

Scott is glad for the alcohol. Not that he drinks a lot, but it's nice to unwind with a drink after work and with a friend. Isaac doesn't make it weird either, not about the drinking or the wholesome movie that Stiles still teases him about. He wonders if Isaac played any sports in highschool, but that question gets added to the growing list of questions that Scott has for the guy. He figures that in time Isaac will probably relax and be more okay with talking about himself. Scott's not in any rush about it, however. Sometimes people need time and he doesn't take it personally. 

The snacks keep his stomach happy and it's honestly a relief that Isaac laughs at the appropriate parts and gets invested in the more emotional scenes. Scott doesn't think how stupid it might be t1o give his little comment about _Sunshine_ being a good nickname, he just says it, and thankfully Isaac doesn't seem bothered. When Isaac offers up the insight about not handling nicknames like that in high school? It immediately pings Scott's interest.

What was Isaac called in high school? And why did it bother him?

But Scott doesn't ask.

"I think I'm more like Gerry," Scott pipes up. "'cuz I was the captain of my lacrosse team."

They take an intermission ten minutes later and Scott makes them more drinks. He's already feeling warm and loose and a bit more alcohol wouldn't hurt, right? Once more they settle on the couch and by the time the last game is being played on the TV, one of Scott's thighs is pressed against Isaac's, but he pays no mind to it, engrossed in the movie and comfortable.

* * *

Isaac can see why Scott likes this movie. It's a _good_ movie and it's not even over yet. Much as Isaac had been on the fence initially, the characters grow on him, even the coach. The way the characters are handled rings true and Isaac finds himself invested in Gerry and Rev and Petey and all of the others.

Scott winds up making them more drinks and Isaac accepts, his limbs feeling loose and his stomach feeling warm. Isaac watches the movie, and while initially he'd questioned Scott's decision to call himself _Gerry_ , he gets it now. (Though he does want to ask Scott about the _captain_ thing...) He feels for the characters. Enough so that by the time the twist happens, Isaac feels a legitimate pit his stomach and all he can do is look at Scott in disbelief. 

They're not _drunk_ , but they are kind of tipsy now, and Scott just looks back at him in understanding. As weird as it is, Isaac's pretty sure they wind up having a _moment_ \- Scott one of understanding and Isaac one of stunned disbelief. It isn't until the final match is being played that he realizes that some time in the last few minutes since Isaac's moment of shock, Scott had moved closer. Or maybe Isaac had. Either way, their thighs are pressing together, and Scott's a comfortable warmth next to him.

Feeling warm and tipsy, and still feeling a little emotional and high on the hope for a good ending, Isaac doesn't think as he lifts the arm closest to Scott. He drapes it over the back of the couch, behind Scott's head, and Isaac leans in a little closer, bringing Scott's warmth up against his side. Isaac doesn't look away from the screen.

"C'mon, c'mon," he mutters under his breath, coaxing the characters to score. "I swear, this better end right."

* * *

Scott's comfortable and Isaac seems to be enjoying the movie. It's a great night. Given that it's almost two in the morning, he's starting to get a little sleepy, but Scott's happy and chill and in no rush for the movie to wrap up so he can climb into bed. It's nice to hang out like this,m and the alcohol's making his body lazy and warm.

It's a relief that Isaac's into the movie and invested. Scott wouldn't have any idea what to say if Isaac hadn't liked it anyway. The movie is generally positive and feel good - which isn't Scott's usual go to - but every once in a while he just wants a movie where the characters struggle and learn and come out on top and this is his movie.

Too caught up in the final game, Scott doesn't notice Isaac's arm immediately. When he finally does, it strikes him a little odd because that's what he first did with Allison, but it's not exactly bad. It's after he notices the arm around the back of the couch that he clues into how much closer Isaac is now too. 

Huh. When did that happen? Scott doesn't do anything about it because it's not something that's bothering him.

The movie wraps up with its happy ending and as the credits roll, Scott reluctantly moves away to begin gathering up their stuff. 

"If I don't clean up right away I'll forget about it and my mom won't be impressed," he says by way of explanation. 

Isaac helps him and together they clean up the garbage and half eaten bags of junk food as well as their cups. Scott moves carefully and slowly, aware that he's a little drunk and not wanting to make a mess. Once in the kitchen, he puts away the leftovers while Isaac takes care of their dishes. 

"Here, I'll show you the guest room," he volunteers. Scott isn't thinking when he reaches out and grasps onto Isaac's wrist. He was trying for the fabric of the shirt, he thinks, but he grabs too much. Scott doesn't let go, however. He holds onto Isaac's wrist and walks him to the guest room.

* * *

Scott is kind of difficult to read, but that might be because Isaac's a little drunk. He's not fall-over drunk or anything, or even make-an-ass-of-himself drunk, but it's that light, floaty state where emotions seem a little sharper than normal. Maybe if he was sober, he'd be able to read Scott's body language, but for now, Isaac can't. He contents himself with the contact and the proximity, even if he is distantly aware that while Scott doesn't move away or make excuses, he doesn't lean in against Isaac's side either.

Isaac isn't sure what to do with that, so he does nothing. The movie catches and holds his interest anyway, and by the end of it, Isaac is torn between feeling elated that the movie had turned out well, and a little emotional given the ending. He doesn't cry, but he does need to blink hard a few times and wrinkle his nose to chase away a telling sting. It's a good movie, and he's glad he'd been able to watch it with Scott.

Isaac can't hide his disappointment when Scott does draw away, but at least it's for a good reason. Melissa won't want to come back to a mess, and Isaac can understand that. So he volunteers himself to help. If there's one thing he's good at, it's cleaning. Once, it had been his only port in the storm, and the only way to appease his dad, so Isaac falls into it without thinking. He and Scott clean up the mess, and Isaac falls into a rhythm, almost mindless.

At least... it is until Scott reaches over and grabs his wrist. Isaac has a second to be shocked, and then kind of pleased as Scott guides him away. The urge to go back and make _sure_ things are clean does tug at him, but Isaac ignores it, letting Scott lead him to the guest room. He supposes that's it, then. He'll be staying over. He's not sure in what context, but he likes this. Being here with Scott feels good.

"Thanks, Scott," Isaac says once Scott leads him into the guest room. It looks nice, with a comfy-looking bed, blinds, and a softer rug under his sock feet. Absently, Isaac curls his fingers, his knuckles brushing against Scott's wrist in thanks. 

"You didn't have to do this, but I appreciate it. You need anything else before bed?"

* * *

The guest room is nothing special, but it's better than the couch. Normally Stiles will pull out the air mattress and sleep in his room. Stiles has this thing where he'll get Scott to time how long it takes for him to blow it up. There's nothing wrong with Isaac sleeping on an air mattress in his room, but Scott doesn't want Isaac to think he's like, kiddy or something. They're both adults. It's normal to sleep in separate rooms.

It's only once they get to the room and he flicks on the light that it really processes that he's holding onto Isaac's sleeve like some kid. But Isaac's fingers suddenly touch the back of his knuckles and for some reason Isaac is asking if _he_ needs something before bed? And Scott hasn't pulled his hand away. He should, but he hasn't.

Instead, he shifts, leaning against the doorframe as he gazes up at Isaac. Isaac's normally pale skin is highlighted by the slightest flush along his cheeks, and it somehow makes those blue eyes burn even brighter. Scott's eyes then glance down to Isaac's mouth, to his lips, and there's no lipstick, nothing exactly feminine about them, but Scott has the sudden urge to kiss them.

Which doesn't shock Scott or seem crazy at all. And he has this feeling that Isaac wants it too. So Scott pulls on Isaac's wrist. He's never had to try and kiss anyone taller than him - doesn't even know how best to go at it - but even fuzzy brained as he is, Scott isn't going to just do it without asking.

"Ummm..." He begins slowly, staring up at Isaac. "It kinda feels like we should kiss?" Permission? Acknowledgement? Scott will take anything.

* * *

It doesn't strike Isaac until after he's already asked the question that it might be weird to have him ask Scott if he needs anything while technically Isaac is in _Scott's_ house. It had just seemed like the right thing to ask, awkward as it might be. He feels warm and loose, his limbs heavier than usual and his mood pleasantly relaxed and _good_. Why wouldn't he check in with Scott to make sure he doesn't need anything before they go to bed?

Scott looks up at him and Isaac's suddenly pretty damn sure that there's something there. Though he doesn't rush it, he sees the way Scott glances from his eyes down lower and then stay there. He's not looking low enough to be staring at Isaac's neck, and given the way the air between them suddenly feels different, Isaac's pretty sure that he's right about this. 

Besides, Scott looks good. Maybe Isaac has a bit of a vested interest in Scott being interested, but Scott's hair is loose and a little messy, his cheeks are slightly flushed, he's leaning back against the wall, still holding Isaac's wrist, and his lips are parted. So, when Scott gives him a small pull, Isaac steps in closer, looking down at Scott, and-- yeah, Scott's definitely looking at his lips. Isaac feels a small, pleasant thrill at the thought.

And, really, that soft suggestion - that Scott wants to kiss? Even fully sober, Isaac doubts he'd have any defense against that. As tipsy as he is he's got no chance. Instead, a small, lazily-pleased smile touches his lips as he looks at Scott, and - careful not to go too quick - he steps in closer, reaching one hand up to touch Scott's cheek. Isaac wets his lips and then nods.

"Kinda feels like that to me, too," he offers right back, and - before Isaac can change his mind or think about the _many_ things he should probably do before doing _anything_ of the sort, he cups Scott's cheek in his hand and then leans in. 

When he kisses Scott, it's soft and slow and kind of sweet. He feels warm and relaxed and _good,_ and Scott's lips are just the right kind of soft, with the faintest scratch of stubble against Isaac's chin. 

* * *

As soon as he asks, a beautiful relaxed smile breaks out on Isaac's face. It pulls Scott in deeper as relief springs through him (because there's always a chance he could have misread things). His feet may remain planted on the floor, but Isaac comes closer - just a half step that puts them into each other's personal space. Like watching the movie and with their legs touching, this also feels normal. It's what Scott wanted after all - he tugged Isaac closer.

Isaac's longer fingers brush against his cheek and Scott knows absolutely where this is going. All signs point to them kissing which, given that they're a little drunk and that Isaac has such a pretty mouth? Who can blame him?

As soon as Isaac responds, Scott is beaming. That smile quickly is wiped off by Isaac leaning down and kissing him. Scott barely registers the palm against his cheek, too caught up on the softer exploration of kissing, of their lips touching and brushing and exploring. Scott wraps an arm loosely around Isaac's low back. It's weird to be kissing someone so much taller than him - that's what Scott thinks. Isaac being a guy doesn't seem to really factor in, at least not right now. It's just Isaac being Isaac, and Isaac is a good kisser and they're drunk, so why not?

Scott gives a small groan before he decides to push a little more, licking into Isaac's mouth as his arm tightens around the taller boy. He lets go of Isaac's wrist in favor of his hand reaching out to bury fingers in wavy blonde hair, gripping. Scott throws himself into it, kissing and tasting and teasing and trying to learn what Isaac likes and responds to. 

* * *

Isaac's thought about this enough times while sober to really enjoy it now. Scott's cheek is a little rough with stubble, but he's warm to the touch, and his skin is surprisingly soft. Isaac hasn't exactly made out with a _lot_ of guys, but he's kissed enough to know that it's different with Scott. He can't put his finger on why, but the way that Scott groans against his lips and almost immediately pushes up into Isaac's kiss sends a small thrill of warmth and excitement through him. 

At first, the exploration is casual. Isaac kisses Scott, learning the feel of his lips, and the way he responds to small things. Gentle nips and sucks, fingertips stroking just behind Scott's jaw, Isaac pressing in closer. But then Scott begins to guide them forward. Isaac pauses to draw a breath and Scott's tongue is suddenly there, licking into his mouth, deepening the kiss, and Isaac groans softly, caught pleasantly off guard. 

Scott tastes faintly of the alcohol they'd been drinking, but it's good. Isaac's free hand drops down to Scott's waist, hand splaying low to keep him there as Scott's fingers tangle in Isaac's hair. He's not expecting Scott to _grip_ , but the feeling of it has Isaac shuddering and deepening the kiss. He presses closer, nipping at Scott's lips, and gently sucking at Scott's tongue when he licks into Isaac's mouth again. Isaac strokes his fingers back, curling through Scott's hair, and the kiss is really fucking good.

"You really go for it, don't you?" Isaac asks between kisses, slightly breathless. "Not complaining in the slightest."

* * *

Scott isn't thinking - he's doing. Doing what feels natural to him. Doing what feels good. Body warm, muscles lax, and head chill, kissing and holding Isaac is fantastic. Foggily, he's aware that Isaac does feel different - no breasts, no soft curves, no long hair. Instead, there's flatness, lean muscles and taller... ness. But Isaac's lips are soft and he doesn't fight against Scott pulling him in closer. This wasn't in the plan for tonight. Dressed in their work clothes, rum on their tongues and in the doorframe of the guest bedroom, they're making out. 

The kissing might have started out sweeter, but Scott does what comes natural to him, pushing for more, pulling Isaac against him. Isaac is far from passive, using a bit of teeth and tongue. Distantly, Scott can feel himself getting turned on by what's happening, but it's not some pressing need. Isaac's hair is soft and feels nice - all of Isaac actually feels nice.

When Isaac pulls away, Scott tries to chase his mouth, but he soon figures out it's because Isaac wants to say something. Scott takes a breath, blinking a few times as he finally registers Isaac's comment. Scott's lips tingle and are slightly wet as he smiles up at Isaac. 

"No complaints, huh?" he echoes, pleased. "Me too." Some part of his brain wants to mention that this was his first time kissing a guy, but he thinks that kissing Isaac some more would be better instead. So Scott does just that. 

* * *

Isaac can't pretend like this isn't one of the hottest things that's happened to him in awhile. Yeah, he's hooked up once or twice, but he's never really been _into_ his partner the way he's into the casual closeness and familiarity he has with Scott. Sure, Scott's kind of unconventional when it comes to dating or hanging out (mostly because Isaac's not sure what tonight had actually been, though the kissing _does_ imply it had been more of a date) but that's part of Scott's charm. 

That and the crooked little smile he gets when Isaac says something right, or the way Isaac had caught him trying to chase the kiss. Or the way that Scott reaches out for him again to pull him back down into another kiss. Though it's lazy, Isaac feels his dick getting interested; he's always appreciated a forward partner, and Scott is exactly who he wants right now.

So when Scott kisses him again, just as forceful as before, Isaac lets him. He presses in closer, letting Scott grip his hair and keep an arm around his waist. His arm is warm and strong, and Isaac lets himself sink into the kiss. Scott pushes into it and Isaac responds in kind, licking into Scott's mouth when he can and nipping slow at his lips. 

6But when Isaac shifts and Scott's grip in his hair tightens just a little more, he can't help a small breath of a moan or the way he presses in closer. So sue him, Scott can _kiss_ , and Isaac likes making out like this. It feels good, Scott's into it, and they're both warm and loose and a little tipsy. 

* * *

This isn't like Scott. He's not often drinking and making out with girls - not at his place or anywhere else. The occasional party is nice. Stiles definitely has a way of making them fun or at least entertaining, so Scott does go out. Since his breakup, it's been a lot less of that, but Scott thinks that's half because of his new schedule of closing at the store. He's not really up for going out all the time after a shift. And only a little bit of not wanting to go because he doesn't think he's over Allison yet. 

Thoughts of his ex are far from Scott's mind now. He's a little turned on, but it's not important or urgent. It's a pleasant kind of comfortable arousal that's not demanding, but just there. Isaac seems to be into it - into him - pressing closer, using tongue, teasing with teeth and it's so fucking good.

Isaac is making these softer sounds that only encourage Scott. He's not thinking when he pulls away from Isaac's mouth to just kiss down a sharp jawline. Next Scott's mouth is on Isaac's neck, equally hungry and curious. His grip in Isaac's hair keeps the lankier boy bent over and his neck accessible. Distantly Scott's aware that he can feel that Isaac's hard which means that Isaac can also feel that _he's_ hard, but it's okay. What's important is that Isaac's skin is soft and Scott likes the way he smells. 

He's also not thinking when he begins working on a hickey on the side of Isaac's neck.

* * *

Though Isaac wouldn't protest if it _did_ , he doesn't think that this whole impromptu make-out session is going to go much further than this. He does think about pressing Scott back against the wall and lazily rocking against him, but while Isaac does feel aroused, it's not the kind of arousal that he really wants to do anything with. Except kiss. He's _absolutely_ on board for the kissing, especially because Scott's actually good at it.

Isaac's never had anyone handle his height quite like Scott does, but he's into it. Scott's grip in his hair is hot, but it isn't rude or overly forceful. Isaac likes it, likes the feeling of Scott keeping him bent down so that they can kiss comfortably. Still, when Scott eventually does break the kiss and pull away, Isaac hazily expects that to be it. Breathing a little heavier, he considers standing back up so he can smile at Scott, when Scott's lips suddenly press against his jaw. Isaac stills, but Scott doesn't, and it isn't long before Isaac has a hand curled in Scott's shirt, shivering as Scott kisses down his neck.

He isn't gentle with it, just like he hadn't been with the kissing, but it's still good. Isaac squeezes Scott's hip appreciatively, and when Scott bites and begins to suck a kiss against Isaac's neck, Isaac lets out a low moan of appreciation.

"Fuck, Scott," he breathes, a shiver in his voice. "Feels good."

* * *

All Scott's aware of is that this is hot and nice. Isaac's actually hot too. Before Scott had thought Isaac was just pretty, but with the kissing? Isaac's also hot. Scott likes the kissing, but more than that, he likes holding the lankier, taller Isaac to him. Even though this feels different than with Allison or a girl, Scott certainly doesn't mind. It's a sort of slow, luxurious indulgence that they're doing. Like they have all the time in the world (even though they really don't?).

The dick thing is a little weird - feeling another guy that's hard against him - but Scott's in no rush to stop it from happening or change it either. Isaac is responsive, head tilting to the side to allow Scott more access to his neck. It's not Scott's intention to leave any sort of mark, but the sound that Isaac makes only encourages him to suck more. Besides, the _idea_ appeals.

Isaac's neck is warm and a little salty. Scott's careful to not bite too hard as he's not sure how much Isaac is into pain - if he even is - and he doesn't want to scare the guy. Coupled with the kiss, Isaac's assurance that it feels good has Scott grinning as he pulls away and glances up. 

"Cool," he says, and it's only _after_ that he realizes how stupid a comment that is and he winces. "Sorry, I'm kinda drunk-- Not that I've ever been that smooth to begin with."

* * *

Scott is good with his mouth, and the thought makes Isaac shiver as Scott only sucks harder at his neck. Distantly, Isaac knows that he should probably be doing something to stop it, but it's a lazy, faraway thought that is easily overshadowed by how nice it feels to have Scott's lips and hands on him. Does it really matter that they hadn't really talked about it first? Not to Isaac, not when he feels warmer and floaty as Scott works at his neck, stubble scratching pleasantly.

It's good enough that when Scott suddenly stops and draws back, Isaac is genuinely a little disappointed. At least he is until he glances down at Scott dazedly and sees the grin on Scott's lips. Something warmer settles in Isaac's chest as he smiles back, and while Scott saying _cool_ probably isn't the smoothest thing to say to someone who had just moaned, it's so _Scott_ that Isaac grins right back. 

Scott's little wince is enough to make Isaac laugh softly. He reaches up enough to cup Scott's cheek and leans down again, kissing him lazily, even if his grin makes it difficult. Not like it matters. It's more of a kiss to reassure than anything, and when Isaac draws back, he strokes his fingers up and back through Scott's hair fondly.

"I think you're smooth. Don't worry about it. It was cute. _You're_ cute," Isaac says confidently, then trails off with a slow blink. "Actually, yeah. Think I'm kinda drunk too. But like good, kinda-sleepy drunk, not bad-drunk."

* * *

Scott's never really considered himself very suave or smooth - not in the bedroom and not in general. Scott understands that that's never gonna be him either. He won't be some badass teeming with overconfidence and swaggering around. His appeal? It's more like the cute dork type. He's earnest and sincere too. At least that's what Allison had said...

Not like this should be any news to Isaac. Maybe they haven't hung out _that_ much, but considering that most of their shifts at the store seem to line up, they've had a lot of conversations. Scott's had a lot of time to prove that he's definitely _not_ cool. 

In response to his stupid comment, Isaac just laughs softly, but it's not cruel sounding, and it eases a little bit of Scott's embarrassment. But it's really Isaac cupping his face and leaning down for another kiss that thrills Scott. He's still grinning stupidly, and too slow to react to manage to kiss back, but he's happy and it doesn't seem like Isaac really cares anyway. Nimble fingers come to stroke through his hair and Scott leans into that touch. 

It's when Isaac verifies that it was cute - that _he's_ cute - that Scott completely relaxes, slouching into the doorframe more, his arms still wrapped around Isaac, but more comfortably. 

"Definitely good-drunk," Scott verifies with a nod. The kind of drunk that's allowed Scott to finally do something about his growing interest and attraction to Isaac, the kind of drunk that is changing everything.

* * *

Isaac's not as sober as he should probably be for any of this, but he's not fall-down drunk, or even sing-karaoke drunk. He feels good. He feels warm, comfortable, and his lips are tingling pleasantly from Scott's attention. Scott's hands are warm against his back and it's such a lazy, familiar hold that when Scott relaxes back against the doorframe, Isaac relaxes against him. Maybe he'd love to be sober instead to really soak this up, but this is nice too. His chin and neck are a little hot from Scott's stubble and he's still kind of hard, but it's a different feeling. 

He likes it. He likes _Scott_. And as Scott looks up at him, his smile all warm and open and relaxed, Isaac can't help but kiss him again. He likes the feeling of Scott's lips, likes the way they part in subtle surprise each time he kisses him, but most of all, he likes how Scott looks right now.

Maybe tonight had been weird and not really all that date-like in the long run, but if this is how it's ending, Isaac is going to count it as a success. Tomorrow, he'll need to fuss with his collar because he's _sure_ that Scott gave him a hickey. Or maybe he'll just let it show; it's not like he's ashamed of it. Either way - being more blatant or being more reserved - there's one thing that Isaac knows for sure: he doesn't want this to be the end of it.

"So, I was thinking..." Isaac begins, stroking his fingers back through Scott's hair again, though slower, almost thoughtfully. He likes the feeling under his fingertips. "We should do this again sometime. Movie night, bit of alcohol, and a lot of snacks. Or... maybe go out to grab a bite to eat. My treat."

It's probably bad timing. They're both tipsy, both handsy, and both relaxed-tired. Now probably isn't the best time to be making decisions, but Isaac can't help it. Scott _is_ cute. He's awkward and charming and Isaac just likes being around him. It makes him want to see Scott again, to kiss him again, and to keep that momentum going. Isaac _likes_ him, and if the mark on his neck is any indication, Isaac thinks Scott might like him too. 

* * *

This hadn't been Scott's intention - at least he's pretty sure it hadn't been. A movie, snacks and some drinking with Isaac. That was his plan (if it could be called that). Not that he's complaining at all, because he's not. Maybe kissing and giving Isaac a hickey is new, but it's _good_ -new. Scott can see the beginning of a forming bruise on the side of Isaac's pale neck, and he likes the idea that _he_ was the one that put it there. And he wouldn't mind putting more there (or everywhere).

So maybe Stiles was right - he's not so straight - but Scott isn't worried about labels and words. He's just into Isaac and that's okay. Everything else will figure itself out in time. Isaac seems like the kind of guy that wouldn't mind taking things slower anyway.

Besides, Isaac's into him too, and that's what really matters. Scott kisses back, feeling dopey-happy amidst the drunk-relaxed-tired, but he's not in any rush for them to split ways yet. They still have time. Even with the changes and differences, it's actually nice and comfortable with Isaac. It's something Scott wants more of.

When Isaac speaks up, Scott's attentively listening. Isaac's cheeks are a little flush, his lips darker and wet - and yeah, Scott did that too. 

He's all grins as Isaac finishes his "suggestion."

"You asking me out, Isaac Lahey?" Scott's smile widens, elation spreading through his chest. "Because if you are, it's a yes from me."

Stiles is going to give him hell about being right, but Scott can handle it. Isaac's worth it.


End file.
